codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nonette Enneagram (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: 10 Year Anniversary)
|last = |voice = Satomi Arai (Japanese) Peggy O'Neal (English) |other = See Knights of the Round }}Nonette Enneagram (ノネット・エニアグラム, Nonetto Eniaguramu) is a member of the Knights of the Round as the Knight of Nine. Character Outline Nonette is a carefree person and has a frank personality. She attended military school with Second Princess Cornelia, who considers Nonette her senior. An upbeat and cheerful woman, she is one of the few people Cornelia actually fears. Her first and last names contain the Latin and Greek prefixes for 9, non- and ennea- respectively. Her last name may also be a reference to the Enneagram of Personality. She first appeared in the PSP/PS2 video game of Code Geass: Lost Colors and serve as some sort of mentor or older sister figure to the protagonist if the player decide to choose the Britannian Military route, she is also always seen carrying a pistol with her. It is never shown whether she had ever actually used it, but given her military background, she must have had some proficiency with it. Out of all the Knights of the Round, she is the only one who has no speaking role in the first and second archive, but only mentioned. However, she appears as a major supporting character in the second half of Oz the Reflection. In Oz the Reflection, it is mentioned that she is old friends with Kanon. Character History Second Archive: R2 She is briefly seen when all the Knights of the Rounds make their first appearance together watching Zero broadcasting his plan to recreate the United States of Japan. She is later seen, along with Gino and Bismarck, watching the broadcast of Lelouch making his ascension to the throne along with Suzaku. It is unknown what happened to Nonette following Lelouch's ascension to the throne, as she does not reappear and is not referenced to either. Archive 2.2: Oz the Reflection O2 Nonette arrives in Area 24 after the Great Glinda Knights' battle against the Star of Madrid. At the request of Kanon, she is to observe Marrybell. After Lelouch's ascension to the throne, she and the rest of the Knights of the Round have a meeting with Schneizel to discuss upon cooperation and afterwards, Bismarck requested Nonette to stay with Schneizel while the entire Knights go and usurp Lelouch from the throne. During the Battle of Mt. Fuji, Nonette rescues Cornelia as per delivery from Kanon and transfers her to Horai Island where the wounded receive treatment. Later on, Nonette and the rest of the Glinda Knights launch an assult on Marrybell and Damocles in order to free the world from Lelouch's tyrannical regime. During the epilogue, she has joined the new Glinda Knights under Oldrin. Third Archive: Vendetta of the Jikeidan Stray Dogs Nonette returns at the third archive as a part of the Glinda Knights as a commander. She is first introduced at a meeting with Oldrin and other commanders talking about the sudden attack of a rouge government group willing to take over where Eren would then decide to get help from the vigilante group of the "Jikeidan Stray Dogs", which he was secretly apart of. Nonette would later be seen delivering reinforcements sent by Empress Nunnally as their request, which included Kallen. She would later meet the members of the vigilante group led by a resurfacing "Wesker", which included some members of the Glinda Knights itself who they didn't recognize due to the disguise of the group. She is later seen arriving with backup as the Jikeidan Stray Dogs and Oldrin's elite team (composed of Sokkia, Leonhardt, and Marika) with Kallen needed reinforcements as the members of the A.U.L had multiplied by number which resulted the capture of "Wesker" and him being unmasked, with no choice, revealing himself as Kanji Kyōshigaki. Afterwards, she appeared huddling with the Glinda Knights, including Kallen, with the Jikeidan Stray Dogs, where she would then recognize Kanji. She is last seen in the end after accomplishing their mission and the death of the leader of the A.U.L, Ezekiel, where she is seen gathering her troops. Category:Canon Characters